Quarantine Zone
, also known as the 'Quarantine Camp'Sharon's notebook entry calls it the Quarantine Camp. File:Dead_rising_case_0_sharon_notebook.png is a location in Dead Rising 2: Case Zero. It was originally intended as a military medical facility to quarantine those who were infected by zombies. When Darcey and Chuck arrive in Still Creek gunfire could be heard from the area. By the time Chuck arrives in the zone the area is completely overrun with zombies. The quarantine zone is next to the bridge out of town. There is a large military road block set up, with three Humvees and razor wire across the entire road. A large traffic jam has resulted. There is a large white tour bus with the words "quarantine" on the side. The quarantine camp itself has several tents originally for the infected. Six are lettered A through F, two are not labeled. There is an overturned Ambulance between these tents. The tents are the only place where water coolers can be found. The quarantine zone has zombie soldiers which carry assault rifles. After speaking with Tia Hernandaz and Nikki Valentino in the Grumpy Dog Bowling Alley between 1 pm and 7 pm, Sharon Riesinger can be found in one of the two unlabeled tents during the mission The Morning After. Sharon had been bitten by a zombie during her stagette party and was forcefully separated from her friends. Items Trivia * The red and white sign states: Fire does not hurt Chuck, but it will burn zombies. Images File:Dead_rising_2_case_0_map_quarantine_area.png Dead rising quarantine zone tents.png Dead rising quarantine zone tents (2).png Dead rising quarantine zone tents (3).png Dead rising quarantine zone bus (2).png Dead rising quarantine zone bus.png Dead rising quarantine zone bridge (2).png Dead rising quarantine zone bridge.png Dead rising keep out end game location.png|End game location where Chuck takes the motorbike. Dead rising 2 case 0 case 0-1 quarantine near.png|Entrance Dead rising 2 Case 0 quarantine zone snack.png Dead rising 2 Case 0 quarantine zone aaa named.png Traffic jam outside of zone Dead rising 2 Case 0 quarantine zone jumping from vehicles (3).png|Jumping from tanker Dead rising 2 Case 0 quarantine zone jumping from vehicles (2).png|Jumping on white truck full of beer Dead rising 2 Case 0 quarantine zone jumping from vehicles (4).png|Dirty white truck Dead rising 2 Case 0 quarantine zone jumping from vehicles (5).png|Dirty white truck Dead rising 2 Case 0 quarantine zone jumping from vehicles (6).png|Dirty white truck Dead rising 2 Case 0 quarantine zone jumping from vehicles (7).png|Dirty white truck Dead rising 2 Case 0 quarantine zone jumping from vehicles (8).png|Dirty white truck Dead rising 2 Case 0 quarantine zone jumping from vehicles (9).png|Dirty white truck Dead rising 2 Case 0 quarantine zone jumping from vehicles (10).png|Dirty white truck Dead rising 2 Case 0 quarantine zone jumping from vehicles (13).png|Jumping to yellow car Dead rising 2 Case 0 quarantine zone jumping from vehicles (12).png|Jumping on white van Dead rising 2 Case 0 quarantine zone jumping from vehicles (11).png|Atop white van Dead rising 2 Case 0 quarantine zone jumping from vehicles.png|Jumping on white car near bus Dead rising 2 Case 0 quarantine zone jumping from vehicles (16).png|On white car Dead rising 2 Case 0 quarantine zone jumping from vehicles (14).png|Red truck near entrance Dead rising 2 Case 0 quarantine zone jumping from vehicles (15).png|Red truck near entrance Dead rising 2 Case 0 quarantine zone jumping from vehicles (17).png|Red truck near entrance Notes See also External links